Time Traveler
by Kana-chan
Summary: A girl comes to the station. What? She's from the past? She was raised by Klingons? Will her past be revealed? Read to find out! AU. R&R!
1. Arrival

Well, this is my second "Star Trek" –ish story. (the other one is an Enterprise story. Help Yourself!!!)

Read on. I hope you enjoy it!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Jake and Nog were very bored. No suspicious diplomat or sexy refugee had come to the station in over a week. They were quickly running out of things to do.

"Ugh, there is absolutely nothing good to do around here!" said Jake.

"We could go to the arcade." Suggested Nog.

"We did that yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that."

"It was just a suggestion."

As they were sitting Nog saw something glinting near the ceiling.

"Hey, Jake, look at that," said Nog, pointing at the strange phenomenon, "what is that?"

They both stared at it as the glint turned into a shimmer and the shimmer turned into a portal. Through the portal fell a girl in full Klingon uniform, right on top of a table, knocking her unconscious. Jake and Nog ran as fast as they could to the turbo lift.

When they got to the lower level the crowd was murmuring about the girl: "So strange... Not Klingon?" 

Sure enough, once they saw the girl there was no doubt that she was human. What Klingon would have straight blond hair and no ridges?

"Someone should get a doctor!" shouted someone.

Jake and Nog looked at each other and ran to get Dr. Bashir. 

When they got to the infirmary they started babbling incoherently.

"Doctor! Doctor! There was this portal!"

"And a girl fell through!"

"She landed on a table! She's not moving!"

"Hurry, hurry! You gotta help her, quick!"

"Woa, boys, Slow down! I can't understand what you're saying." Said the doctor.

Just as he said this, a young Bajoran girl of about twenty ran into the infirmary. 

"Doctor! You must come! A young girl fell from the balcony! She's not moving! Come!" 

Bashir glanced at the two boys and ran after the woman.

Back at the promenade quite a crowd had gathered around the girl.

"Get back! Get back! Doctor coming through!" yelled Bashir angrily.

The crowd slowly started to make way for him. Finally at the girl's side he took out his tricorder and started to scan her.

"Is she really a human?" asked Nog.

"Of course she is, stupid! Just look at her!" said Jake.

"She has some internal injuries and a concussion, I need some one to help me carry her." Said the doctor.

"I can help!" volunteered Jake.

"Good, take her legs, and try not to jostle her around too much."

When they got to the infirmary, Bashir started to remove her outer armor. This revealed a bump slightly protruding from her midsection.

"Oh my god…" said the doctor, his voice full of dread. He swiftly picked up his tricorder, muttering about how he couldn't have seen it and started running around ordering people about. After a while he realized he had forgotten about Jake.

"Oh, Jake, you'd better leave, I am a very busy man."

"Will she be OK?"

"We'll see, my boy. For now, you should leave."

Jake left slowly, glancing back at the girl as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Jake went back to the infirmary. His father was in the room talking to Bashir and he managed to duck out of their sight before either of them saw him.

"…pregnant, quite late in the second trimester. The baby died on impact, and it was half Klingon." Said Bashir

"*Pause* What was this other anomaly you were talking about, Julian?" said his father.

"I'm not sure; I'll have to do some more tests"

"Do you think that Worf might know anything about this?"

"He could, I'm not sure how, but he could."

"I'll talk to him. Thank you, Julian."

Jake quickly straightened up as his father came around the bend. 

"Oh, Jake it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see the girl that fell." He said, trying not to look too guilty.

"*nod* well I'll just see you at home later. Stay out of trouble." Said his father before he walked off in the other direction. 

Jake walked into the infirmary to find the doctor out of sight. He walked over to the girl. She had a sheet covering her and an electronic device attached to her head, healing her concussion. She looked to be about 16 or 17; her hair was in bad condition from lack of care and her pale skin faintly adorned with sporadic small scars.

"Jake! I didn't know you were in here." said the surprised doctor.

"I just wanted to see if she was awake yet." He said sheepishly.

"No, but she will. Luckily she wasn't that badly injured. I expect her awake this time tomorrow." Said Bashir happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sisko was sitting in his office when Bashir contacted him from the infirmary.

"Captain! I think I've discovered the source of the anomaly in the patient." Said the doctor excitedly, "After I completed more tests, the results didn't seem right, so I checked with Odo about the records. It seems that no girl of her description came to the station. So I re-ran the tests. Our mystery girl is from the past."

"What?" said Sisko, the disbelief apparent in his voice.

"She is from the early 23rd century."

"Are you sure?"

"I ran the tests twice."

"Do you think Worf would know anything about this?"

"Very likely. I wouldn't be surprised if this is a history he is familiar with."

"Thank you, doctor."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Sisko called Lt. Commander Worf to his office after his chat with Bashir.

Worf walked into the office and stood in front of Benjamin's desk.

"Worf, I assume that you have heard about the new arrival to the station."

"Yes, I have, Captain"

"After she made such a large entry into the promenade the doctor discovered two disturbing things. Not only was she pregnant with a half Klingon baby, but she is apparently from the 23rd century."

"I am not sure why you're telling me this, Captain."

"The girl is human; she was in full Klingon battle armor, pregnant with a half Klingon baby, and supposedly from a time when the relations between Klingons and Humans were about as kindly as they are now."

"Captain, I know why she is this way, but that time in history was shameful time for Klingons. We don't like to talk about it."

"Worf, I want to know what kind of girl I'm dealing with. Tell me. Now." Said Sisko, his voice like ice.

"…During the late 22nd and most of the 23rd century the Klingon Empire kidnapped human children, usually ages four through ten, and train them to be warriors. The children would be brainwashed to forget their families and they would be assigned to 'Teachers' who would train them in different fighting arts. They would live with their Teacher's family and train until they were old enough. Then males would be assigned to a master and females would be married off to her Teacher's son or nephew." Said Worf swiftly, as if he had memorized it for this specific occasion. "This practice went on until the people started protesting that kidnapping innocent children was cowardly, that their own sons and daughters were growing weak from a false security caused by them relying on others to do their fighting for them."

Worf stood there, looking rather embarrassed, not only from sounding so knowledgeable about the scandal, but actually telling someone, even his captain, about it. 

"Thank you Worf, you are dismissed."

Worf left quickly, without talking further to his Captain.

Captain Sisko called Doctor Bashir through his combadge. 

"Julian, there's something more you should know about your patient…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Julian Bashir got to sickbay early. He found to his surprise a very angry human girl dressed only in hospital gown.

"^You human scum! What have you done with my son?! Where is my son?!^" she screamed as she launched herself at him. Bashir didn't have a doubt in his mind that she would kill him after what he heard from Sisko as he dodged to the side.

Just then, Worf walked into the room, intending to talk to Bashir about what he had told the Captain yesterday. He was sure that the Captain would have told Bashir. He was looking after her, after all.

The girl looked up from pinning Bashir to the ground and rushed over to Worf, desperately grabbing at the front of his uniform.

"^Trag! This man has taken our son! He's--^"

Bashir had signaled security while the girl was being distracted by Worf and as the Chief of Security, Odo, burst through the door and stunned her.

"Doctor, are you all right?" asked Odo as he helped Bashir to his feet.

"Yes, Odo, I'm fine."

Worf stood shaken by what the girl had said. 

"Worf? What did she say to you?" Asked Bashir, concerned at how shaken the girl had left Worf.

"She just wanted her son. She accused you of stealing him." Said Worf slowly, "I should go."

Worf quickly left, trying to get the girl's pleading eyes out of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jake! Jake did you hear me?!" asked Nog impatiently.

"What? Oh, sorry Nog, I must have been daydreaming." Jake said absent mindedly.

"Well as I was saying, We could go scout out who's arriving at the station today. I heard that a transport ship was being held over for a few hours." Said Nog cheerfully.

Jake wasn't listening; he couldn't get that girl out of his head. She was so beautiful. Jake got up to go see her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Nog.

"I'll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the infirmary Bashir had strapped his young patient to her bed. He didn't want to risk another outburst like that. She had reopened many of her wounds when she attacked him. 

Now she was still unconscious, but seemed to be having a nightmare.

_A small human girl of 10 sat crying in a corner, she was frightened. She missed someone she couldn't remember and all of the people in this new place looked so different but familiar._

_"^Igra? Where did you go?^" called a middle age Klingon man._

_The little girl tried to stop crying so he wouldn't hear her._

_"^Igra, there you are. What are you doing, hiding all the way back here?^" _

_She slowly stood up, and walked over to the man indicating she wanted to be picked up. The man obliged. _

_"^I was hiding.^"_

_"^Silly girl, you have nothing to fear. Besides, you have to train, to become big and strong so you can protect Mother and Trag.^"_

_"^And you, Grah'Tag!^"_

_"^Ha Ha! Yes, and me.^"_

_The duo laughed as they walked back into the shining day. _

All of a sudden the girl burst awake, straining against her restraints.

"^Grah'Tag!^" she screamed, then looked in confusion at her restraints. "^What is going on?! Where am I?^"

Bashir quickly went over to her and secured her with a universal translator, and her incomprehensible Klingon speech changed to English.

"What is going on?" She asked, now understandable. She looked down at her stomach, finding it flat and started to thrash around, "Where is my son? Where is my son?!"

"Miss! Miss! Calm down, you have just very bad fall! Your son didn't survive the crash. Please calm down or you could cause further injury to yourself!" Pleaded Doctor Bashir, as he reached for a muscle relaxant, "Do you remember what happened before you fell?"

"I- I was traveling with my Husband to our home on Kronos. He-he had been promoted to a seat on the High Council. Our ship had been forced off course by an ion storm. A worm-wormhole opened up on the starboard side and we lost control of the ship. Th-the next thing I knew there was an explosion and I was falling."

"Yes, that was yesterday--"

"And my Husband, he was here. I remember very clearly. I was angry at some one… and then he was here. Where is he? Let me talk to him." Panic laced her words, as if she knew, but didn't want to believe he was dead.

"I don't think your husband survived." Said Bashir solemnly.

"But I saw him! Yesterday, clear as the Naked Stars!" She protested, "I know he's here, let me talk to him! Now!"

Just then Jake walked into the Infirmary. The girl noticed him immediately.

"You! Boy! Get my husband immediately!" she shouted at him, "Why are standing there? Go! And you, doctor, you will certainly feel stupid when my husband comes."

"Jake, you better get Worf. And I want to talk to you and Nog when you get back." Doctor Bashir told him. 

Jake complied, but left slowly. He was very disappointed that he hadn't gotten to talk to the girl.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A/N: what do you think? I haven't really seen that much DS9, but I've read a lot about it. I used a theory from startrek.com that explains why Klingons didn't have ridges in the original Star Trek series for the explanation Worf gives.

What types of stuff do you want to happen to them? I'm pretty much open to anything you can think of.

Reviews are welcome and flames aren't. Please be nice. I mean no harm.

Also, I am not kindly nice to snitty people who have to nitpick every little detail to the littlest microscopic piece, so if you give me a flame like that you should seriously expect a flame back from me!


	2. Disclamer

Aaaaaaaaaa! I always for get the disclamer!!! 

Ok, I only own Igra, my character, all else belongs to Gene Roddenberry, it isn't mine! Don't sue! I am a poor high school student!

Note: the "^blah blah^" means the speaker is speaking in Klingon


End file.
